Timeless
by Yoko Black
Summary: Two songs about Torchwood's favorite couple COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Timeless Lover

Summary: A pair of songs about my favorite Torchwood couple.

PLEASE REMEMBER ME by Tim McGraw

_When all our tears have reached the sea Part of you will live in me Way down deep inside my heart The days keep coming without fail A new wind is gonna find your sail That's where your journey starts_

"Let's go stand up to them."

"Yes, sir."

They walk out and get into the sports car Jack stole. They drove out onto the street. Ianto could feel Jack glancing at him as he drove.

"What is it, Jack?" he asked.

"You don't have to come," said Jack. "I can stop and drop you off right here…"

"No, Jack."

"But Ianto…."

"No, Jack."

"I'm just saying…."

Ianto turns to him serious. "Jack, my duty is to Torchwood and the safety of Earth. I'm not going to step aside while some aliens bully us into submission."

Frustrated Jack turns into an alley, so quick and so sharp Ianto almost thought he would be thrown out of the car. Jack parked the car and turned to Ianto.

"But you could die!"

"I already am dying, just more slowly. We knew when we joined Torchwood that it was dangerous. We had no illusions about that. The reason why we do it is because it's our duty and nothing else."

Jack reached over and cupped Ianto's neck. "I can't lose you."

"You will sometime, Jack. It's only a matter of when and how."

Jack didn't move as he studied Ianto's face and Ianto knew why. Jack was memorizing him, like he did every time they were together. Ianto knew why Jack did it and didn't question it. He just sat there and let Jack study him.

Then Jack pulled him forward and kissed him. Ianto went with it. Somehow he felt that it would be the last kiss they share together, just like they knew last night would be their last together, and knew that Jack felt it too.

Jack pulled away and put his forehead to Ianto's, eyes shut tight against the tears that threaten to fall.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You'll do what you always do. You move on, find someone new."

"If I could give you one shred of my lives or somehow became mortal, I would on the spot. Right now."

Ianto looked at him in shock. "You would do that? For me?"

Jack nodded. "On the spot."

_You'll find better love Strong as it ever was Deep as the river runs Warm as the morning sun Please remember me_

_Just like the waves down by the shore We're gonna keep on coming back for more 'Cause we don't ever wanna stop Out in this brave new world you seek Oh the valleys and the peaks And I can see you on the top_

Even through Ianto reassured Jack, he himself wasn't very convinced. What if this was his last ride? He could die today and who would remember him?

Jack? Jack's had more lovers then could count. Gwen? She was too busy keeping a marriage and now a baby. Rhiannon? She had her own family to think about.

The memory of Toshiko's and Owen's deaths were still fresh in their minds. Even now as he looked back he regretted not being their friend more. Ianto hardly ever joined them in their daily dalliances. It wasn't that he didn't want to or was never invited, which was few. It was just that he never felt like he was part of the team. He conned his way in, encouraged Jack's flirtations to throw him off, and used the team in the worst possible way.

And Ianto never asked for their forgiveness. Now as he glanced at Jack maybe he could have one person's forgiveness before he died.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what," asked Jack, half curious half surprised.

"For everything; lying, hiding Lisa, going against you…."

"Ianto, I'm not mad at you for any of those things. Yes I was at the time, but not anymore. A lot has changed. You've changed."

"I almost got you all killed."

"Yes, you did. But you proved something to me."

"What's that?"

"You're loyal to those you care about. That was why I didn't fire you."

"How could you be certain I wouldn't betray you again?"

"I wasn't, but I had faith in you." Jack smiled at him. "Just like now."

Ianto sighed. "I don't know how you think sometimes," he said.

"I have a heard time thinking myself," said Jack with a laugh. Ianto chuckled with him. This was one of the many reasons why he loved Jack, his carefree nature. Sure, Jack was as emotional as any human being, getting him angry was scary, but it was his carefree flirtatious nature that attracted Ianto to him.

Ianto knew he was attracted to Jack from the start. It was impossible not to be. But it was weird for Ianto because he had never been attracted to a man before, only to women. But the longer he spent with Jack Ianto seemed to drink up every glace, every word, every move Jack made. There were times when he would be spending time with Lisa and all he could think about was Jack.

Ianto could have cheered at the smile on Jack's face when Ianto accepted Jack's invitations. They tried to keep their sexual relationships a secret but like everything in Torchwood, secrets don't last long. Everyone knew that Jack and Ianto were together, it couldn't have been anyone else. Owen was very much straight, Gwen was remaining faithful to Rhys, and Toshiko was pining for Owen. When the secret came out no one said anything against it. Owen made the small joke or two but other then that it was a regular day at work.

Jack came to a stop in front of a long traffic jam. It would take them hours tog et through it. Jack turned to Ianto.

"Walk?"

"Good thing I'm wearing my running shoes," he said and they both got out.

_You'll find better love Strong as it ever was Deep as the river runs Warm as the morning sun Please remember me_

Remember me when you're out walkin' When the snow falls high outside your door Late at night when you're not sleepin' And moonlight falls across your floor When I can't hurt you anymore

"No! No no no no no no no—no!. No. _Ianto_. No, no, no…"

Ianto could hear Jack's cries, his pleads with the 456 to stop the virus, and Ianto could do nothing but die. He was struggling to stay awake now. He just needed more time.

"It's all my fault," said Jack.

"No it's not," said Ianto weakly.

"Don't speak, save your breath."

Ianto sobs. He can't die. Not here. Jack needs him. He always thought that he was the one who needed Jack but now, looking back. He could see it was the other way around. Jack needed him, and without Ianto who would be Jack's anchor?

Only one thing came to mind that would keep Jack going, something he wanted to say for a very long time.

"I love you."

Jack shakes his head.

"Don't."

Don't what? Don't say it. It was too late. Ianto was in love since the first day. He wanted to sleep. So very tired….

"Ianto. Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me _please_—stay with me, _stay with me_, _please_!"

It was Jack's voice more then the shaking that brought Ianto back but only briefly. Through hazy eyes he could see Jack crying. Jack never cried in public. But in private, with Ianto Jack cried.

"Hey. It was—good, yeah?" asked Ianto. It was the only reassurance he could think of. Even out loud it sounded lame.

"Yeah."

"Don't forget me." Ianto didn't know why he said that. Of course Jack was going to forget him.

Jack smiles down at him.

"Never could."

Liar.

"A thousand years' time…you won't remember me."

"Yes I will. I promise, I will."

Ianto's last thought was "Yeah, right….", but his last feeling was that he knew Jack was speaking the truth. Then everything went black.

_You'll find better love Strong as it ever was Deep as the river runs Warm as the morning sun Please remember me Please remember me_

ONTO NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

HEAVEN

_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years__There was only you and me__We were young and wild and free__Now nothing can take you away from me__We've been down that road before__But that's over now__You keep me comin' back for more_

Jack watched Ianto as the younger man slept. Ianto had actually invited Jack to live with him. For a long time Ianto had kept his Torchwood life and home life separate, and Jack nearly danced with joy when Ianto asked him to stay.

Jack had been infatuated with Ianto from the start, looking at him leaning against a tree to catch his breathe after fighting with a Weevil, which Jack had never done in his hundred plus years. Jack tried hard as he could not to get attached to the people around him because eventually they will die and he would live on. And with Ianto, it was bloody hard not to.

Jack had to admit Ianto looked gorgeous in the dark clothes and studded belt. Jack wanted to take Ianto right then and have his way with the Welshman, but the Weevil at his feet was more important. So Jack left, thinking he would never see Ianto again, but the man was always on Jack's mind. So Jack looked him up. He memorized every bit of information available on the man and yet he still didn't learn everything. He turned it off. Again, he thought he'd never see Ianto Jones again.

And then he saw Ianto again the next morning, with the best tasting cup of coffee Jack had ever tasted. In a proper mug. Again, Ianto was wearing dark clothes, only this time his shirt was open. If Jack didn't know better, he would have said Ianto was flirting with him. It took everything Jack had to turn Ianto away. He didn't want Torchwood One corrupting his team.

The next time Jack saw Ianto, he couldn't say no again. The man was just looked too damn good in that suit. That Goddamn suit. The man was just too gorgeous in it. And from that day onward Ianto wore a suit. Jack knew he wore them to flirt with Jack, skipping around the flirtations and tiptoeing around the room. He was playing Jack's game back at him. No one kept him on his toes like Ianto does.

_And baby you're all that I want__When you're lyin' here in my arms__I'm findin' it hard to believe__We're in heaven__And love is all that I need__And I found it there in your heart__It isn't too hard to see__We're in heaven_

_Oh once in your life you find someone Who will turn your world around Bring you up when you're feelin' down Now nothin' can change what you mean to me Oh there's lots that I could say But just hold me now 'Cause our love will light the way_

Jack never thought he could fall in love. He had fallen, yes, if what he'd heard from all the women he's known told him, but most of his relationships were either just overwhelming lust or just sex. And he was never in it for long. He'd leave after a short time, six months to a year. He couldn't let anyone discover what he was.

But Ianto knew what he was, and he didn't care. Even through Jack was immortal, Ianto made his experience life like he never had before. A walk on the wharf, in the rain. Ianto caught a cold after that but told Jack it was worth it. He took Jack to a chess match, which was actually something he never did. He knew the rudimentary of chess but never actually played.

The best was when Jack and Ianto watched the sun set from his favorite looking spot above the centre. It was very dangerous for Ianto since it was so high up, but the view was great, and he didn't mean the city. The look of awe on Ianto's face as the sun set over the wharf was well worth the risk, which was why Jack had brought a camera. He snapped a picture of Ianto and kept it in his wallet.

He was going domestic. No one had ever made him like that. Not even Alice's mother. In the short time Jack's been with Ianto he'd woken up and made breakfast for his lover, yes he could cook, and they actually spoke about the day. There was no hurry to leave, no appointment they needed to go to. It was just the two of them in their comfortable small world.

And Jack loved it. He had never known domestic life could be so peaceful. Living in the Hub was a constant reminder of what was out beyond the stars, but here, in this tiny apartment with Ianto, he had a few hours of peace. He was almost addicted to it, like he was addicted to Ianto's carefully made coffee.

Addicted to coffee and Ianto.

_And Baby you're all that I want__When you're lyin' here in my arms__I'm findin' it hard to believe__We're in heaven__And love is all that I need__And I found it there in your heart__It isn't too hard to see__We're in heaven_

_I've been waitin' for so long For somethin' to arrive For love to come along Now our dreams are comin' true Through the good times and the bad I'll be standin' there by you_

Ianto shifted in his sleep, which made Jack freeze for fear of waking him. As Jack looked down at his lover something swell up inside him. It was warm, and made his chest beat faster. He never wanted to let Ianto go. Wanted to touch him and watch him sleep. Jack wanted this night to last forever.

Good Lord, he was in love. He was in love with a man called Ianto Jones. He loved the way Ianto walked, laughed, went on and on about his silly James Bond movies, the way he always took special care with his coffee and Jack loved those beautiful Welsh vowels.

Jack loved everything about Ianto. Right down to his annoying habit of hogging the covers. He loved the way Ianto thinks outside of the bedroom. Mostly he loved the way he felt when he was with Ianto; safe, peaceful, alive. Human.

Overflowing with love jack leaned down and gently kissed the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto stirred again and turned. Jack saw with regret that Ianto had woken up.

"Jack, what is it?' asked Ianto groggily. "Did I take the covers again?"

"No," said Jack with a small laugh. "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" asked Ianto and turned to look at the clock.

"Don't worry, we've got enough time," said Jack turning Ianto's face back to him. He softly kissed Ianto's lips and smiled down at him. "Hey, let's dance."

"Dance?" asked Ianto in surprise. "Right now, in the middle of the night?"

"Why not," asked Jack getting out of bed and walking to the stereo. He was completely nude, just like he always slept, but Jack didn't care. He was on a love high was going to see it through. "I see no reason why we shouldn't."

"Except that it's the middle of the night, and we've got work tomorrow."

"We'll sleep in," said Jack pressing the play button. He didn't care which song it was. He turned back to Ianto and held out his hand. "Come on, live a little."

Ianto looked at Jack curiously for a moment before huffing a laugh and got out of bed. He wore a pair of red briefs. Taking Jack's hand Jack pulled Ianto against him and took Ianto's other arm and put it on his shoulder and his went on Ianto's waist. Ianto sighed and laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

The first song played, one that Jack knew instantly. Smiling he sung it in Ianto's ear in a low voice as they dance.

_And baby you're all that I want__When you're lyin' here in my arms__I'm findin' it hard to believe__We're in heaven__And love is all that I need__And I found it there in your heart__It isn't too hard to see__We're in heaven_

_Heaven_

THE END


End file.
